pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ellis99
Archive section 1= I II III IV V |-| Archive section 2= VI VII VIII IX X ---- Re:PT7 This manga was not huge at all in comparison with the Adventures manga. However I do think thoughthat a 'Darkrai (PT7) page can be made because Darkrai did play a huge role in the manga. For now, that's the only page that can be made this way.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:11, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Volume navbox Eh, don't know about that, best to ignore that issue. Energy ''X'' 18:18, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Reply It is just that there are disambiguation pages. Those pages you mentioned will have to be moved, but they are of less priority, for now. Energy ''X'' 14:53, August 29, 2015 (UTC) ORAS Yes, I've seen that. Guess we'll have to wait for the translation a bit longer, since the previous chapter has yet to be translated. Energy ''X'' 09:38, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Template It can be used for later. Energy ''X'' 13:05, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Manga Hm, curious why aren't you updating the B&W chapters, since B&W009: Welcome to Striaton City!!. Energy ''X'' 17:21, September 4, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry about that. I've been busy on another wiki creating templates before uploading them. Only got six pages to finish on that one. I'll finish it now. Ellis99 VII & VIII 17:23, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Chat There just weren't that many users visiting it. Energy ''X'' 14:10, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Sprites I'd rather resize the sprites from XY and ORAS, since they are too big. Energy ''X'' 12:35, September 6, 2015 (UTC) :I've tried to resize them before on another occasion but it won't work. I think something needs to change in the template. Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:37, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Artwork Perhaps it does, but what about it?--Kyurem147 (talk) 15:22, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Pokémon Go Hm, seems like they are changing their marketing strategies. Can't blame them for that. Though I don't know how it'll be pleasing if you'd walk into a dumpster at a dark valley to catch a Mew, for example. Energy ''X'' 09:10, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Re:Lyn's Pichu I did some research and Pichu is officially Lena's Pokémon but Lyn takes care of Pichu like Bonnie does with Dedenne. So you're right, Lyn's Pichu should be renamed to Lena's Pichu, I am going to move it now.--Lordranged7 (talk) 18:35, September 10, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for doing that. Ellis99 VII & VIII 06:52, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Re: http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Non-Pok%C3%A9dex_Pok%C3%A9mon?diff=702265 While I agree that Mewtwo with armor is not a different pokemon, I think the Crystal Onix should be considered different than a regular Onix. Why did you remove it from that list? 04:40, September 11, 2015 (UTC) :I removed it due to the image being too small and possibly from Bulba. I'll reinstate it when a new image has been uploaded by Dragon or Kyurem. Ellis99 VII & VIII 06:52, September 11, 2015 (UTC) ::I went to Youtube, is this better? File:Crystal Onix.png 07:03, September 11, 2015 (UTC) :::It's a bit grainy. I would leave it upto the other two to find the images as they can get better quality images. Ellis99 VII & VIII 07:05, September 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::Grainy I can see, but you said in your edit that the image is too small. That is still too small? How big does it need to be? 07:08, September 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::I've updated it since. It needs to be over 1000x on the width. Ellis99 VII & VIII 07:09, September 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Similar to what Kyurem has uploaded in the past. Ellis99 VII & VIII 07:10, September 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Drat, before I cut the left side out it was 1000+, but since there was nothing there I cut it. BUT since it is so grainy I will not upload the 1000+ version. 07:16, September 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Right. Just leave it to Dragon and Kyurem. Ellis99 VII & VIII 07:17, September 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Though the image being too small doesn't explain why you removed the Crystal Onix from the article, if there was an issue with the image why not just remove the image? Removing legitimate content from an article could be viewed as bad. 07:54, September 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::We remove images here from pages if it's found to be too small or from Bulba. I'll reinstate it then, though it won't show up as there needs to be an image for the info to appear. Ellis99 VII & VIII 07:57, September 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::Not... quite what I was meaning, but sure. END OF LINE 08:01, September 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::Okay. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:01, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Ach, that's what you get when the entire project is not re-visited that much. Energy ''X'' 16:40, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Reply Best to stay as it is. The anime Evelyn is also from Hoenn. Energy ''X'' 13:14, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Reply Well, you can do it for Featured Pokémon. As for the main page, that has to wait. Energy ''X'' 14:53, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Reply I guess it is fine, go on. Energy ''X'' 09:05, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Reply Glad to hear that. But why January? Energy ''X'' 09:24, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Message Well, I wanted you and others to do a series of edits, but I miscalculated something. Hence nevermind. Energy ''X'' 10:45, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Connection Good. Now, you might want to continue updating the BW chapters. Since you are good at it. Energy ''X'' 13:59, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Re:Edit It is kinda double linked because it is already linked in the template and you used the wrong link.--Lordranged7 (talk) 17:35, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Nah, it is not a big issue. I mostly reverted your edit because you used the wrong link but I kinda forgot that it could be easily fixed, haha.--Lordranged7 (talk) 17:40, September 30, 2015 (UTC) If you want to, it is not really necessary though.--Lordranged7 (talk) 17:52, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Go ahead, if there are already on the Grunt's page, there is no need to be on the main Team Plasma page.--Lordranged7 (talk) 18:04, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Is this okay please tell meNastuDragneel6 (talk) 18:43, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Thank youNastuDragneel6 (talk) 18:45, September 30, 2015 (UTC) It's my edit to Trip's Serperior if not please let me knowNastuDragneel6 (talk) 07:46, October 1, 2015 (UTC)